ValleyDines Day
by Sailor Saturn-Star
Summary: {One shot}Its Valentine's Day once again. Kagome introduces this holiday to the Inuyasha gang. How will they take it, and will the magic that is Valley-dines day take effect?


A/N This is a little one-shot I thought up while trying to sleep last night. But let's face it, what's more important, sleep or writing? Stupid question.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Valentine's Day, or even a boyfriend....dang....depressing, huh?  
  
Valley-Dine's Day  
  
Kagome grunted as she pushed her somewhat lighter than usual back pack up the steep wall of the bone eater's well. With a final push she hoisted the yellow bag over the top and pulled herself over the edge. 'Won't the others be suprised?' She thought happily as she put the huge sack on her shoulders and began walking towards Kaede's village. 'I told them I wouldn't be back before tomorrow afternoon. But here I am, a whole day early!'  
  
"You're late." Said an all too familar voice from the trees above her.   
  
Kagome stopped and looked into the trees overhead. "Inuyasha, that you?"  
  
"Who did you think it was, Wench?" Inuyasha huffed as he landed on the path in front of the girl.   
  
The young miko glared at the silver-haired hanyou. 'I won't get mad, I won't get mad, I won't get mad.' She chanted to herself. This was a special day and getting into a fight with Inuyasha would just ruin it. "I'm not late, Inuyasha. I said I'd come back...*tomorrow.* I'm only here for a short vist today." She said as her and the half demon began walking towards the village again. "I still have a test at school in the morning, but I will be back in the afternoon."   
  
"Feh. I don't see why you need that stupid 'sckewl' anyway, you need to stay here and help us collect jewel shards!" 'Plus I can't stand it when you leave...'   
  
'There it is again.' Kagome thought saddly. 'But the faster we collect jewel shards, the quicker the jewel will be completed....and I won't be needed here anymore....is that what he wants? Sure....so he can be with Kikyo without having to worry about my getting in the way....'  
  
They continued walking in silence until the trees around them parted and they found themselves looking at the village. Inuyasha glanced over at the girl walking with him. "You never did tell me. Why ARE you here today anyway?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Its a suprise!" She said before she took off jogging towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Hey! Tell me!!! ....grrr....stupid girl...." Inuyasha said before taking off after her. 'Still....I'm glad she came back....even if I can never tell her....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome barely had time to say hello before a flying ball of fur rammed into her stomach as she entered Keade's hut. "Hi, Shippou."   
  
"Kagome! You're back early!" The little kitsune squealed.   
  
"Oh, hey Kagome." Sango said as she looked from the lunch she was fixing. "You're back early, did Inuyasha run you back?"  
  
Inuyasha glared from over Kagome's shoulder. Why did they automatically blame him?  
  
Kagome smiled. "No, you see I remembered that today was important and I had to come back and share it with you guys!"  
  
"Important? How, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, slowly edging closer to the fire, and Sango.   
  
"Well, you see, in my time today is a holiday called 'Valentine's Day!'" Kagome said, setting her bag on the floor beside her.   
  
"Valley-dine's Day?"  
  
She continued her explaination, ignoring that crewd version of the holiday, as she knelt beside her bag and opened it. "It orginated in Great Britian, around the seventeenth century...which hasn't happened yet...and moved to America where it is still celebrated today! Even though Japan doesn't offically acknowledge it, due to western influence, many shops and people around my time celebrate it anyway. Plus its fun! On this day, you show the people you care most about how you feel about them. It started out as a romantic day, but people who doesn't have a lover can just give presents out to thier closest freinds!"   
  
Sango closed her eyes and clentched her teeth as she recieved her "present" from an all too perverted monk. "HENTAI!!!" She screamed as she smacked the hand away from her rear and backhanded Miroku with the steaming stew ladle she had in her hand.   
  
Kagome laughed at the couple nervously. 'Yes, a Valentine's Day match alright.' She reached into her bag and pulled out the top present. A boquet of yellow and pink carnations which she handed to the elderly Kaede. "Here you go, happy Valentine's Day!"   
  
"Thank ye child." The miko replied looking the flowers over. 'I wonder if these are future herbs...' (A/N *sweatdrop* Uh...I don't know if they have carnations in fuedal japan...so...*shrugs*)  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at Kaede. 'I hope she doesnt grind them up....' She reached into her bag and pulled out the first thing her hand grasped. "Shippou, this one is for you." She handed him a heart-shaped box wrapped in red paper.  
  
The little kitsune looked at the box curiously before looking back at Kagome.   
  
"Open it!" Kagome instructed. She watced as the fox quickly ripped open the wrap and squeeled in delight.   
  
"CHOCOLATE!!!" He squeeled as he began pushing all the candies into his open mouth. "Fank ou Kgomie!!!"   
  
Kagome forcefully laughed as in a matter of seconds, all of the 3 pound box had disappeared into the kitsune's gut. 'Note to self: get out of here before all that sugar kicks in!'   
  
Sango and Miroku looked fearfully at the kit as the chocolate finally disappeared. They knew the horror that was hyperness; and they were powerless to stop its destructive force. An identical horrorfic look crossed thier features as they turned thier attention back towards the future miko. She had once again went into her backpack; who would be next on this list of 'Valley-dines'?  
  
That question was answered as Kagome pulled out a package wrapped with red and silvery white paper and held it out for the monk. "Here you go, Miroku."  
  
"Why, Lady Kagome, I didn't know you thought *that* way about me!" He said as he reached his other hand out for another, very different, kind of present. A whack from Sango's boomerang, however, stopped that exchange. With a throbbing head, he slowly undid the gift. He looked at it and the first words of his mouth were: "What is it?"  
  
On the floor in front of the monk was a small fluffy object. It resembled a large hamster, and was pure white in color with a black spot over one of its eyes. The patch of black strongly resembled what Miroku knew to be a black eye... It was dressed, (which to Miroku was absolutely absurd, who would dress a rodent?) in a red shirt which had a broken heart on the front. "Its called a 'Singing Hamster.'" Kagome informed the group who stared at the strange object from the future. "Press its foot!"   
  
Slowly, and cautiously, Miroku reached out his hand and tapped the paw of the animal. Suddenly, it started dancing and music of an unknown origin resounded from the tiny being.   
  
"Show me how you want it to be,  
  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now because  
  
My lonelyness is killing me and I must confess  
  
I still believe, still believe!  
  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
  
Give me a sign,  
  
HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!!"  
  
And the object ended its song, with its request granted as Miroku hit the poor defensless plushie into the wall. "DEMON!!!" Quickly he started to undo the wraps on his wind tunnel.   
  
"Miroku, stop!" Kagome shouted. "Its supposed to do that, its a..a...magical thing!"   
  
The said monk stopped in the undressing of his cursed hand and looked sheepishy at the astonded girl. "Uh....sorry, Lady Kagome, thank you for the gift!" He said, while contemplating the creatures untimely death.  
  
Sango sighed as she slowly placed her bone boomerang back on the ground. Singing hamsters that danced classified in her book as demonlike, but if Kagome said otherwise...she would refrain from destorying the tiny being. She jumped as a package was thrust into her hands, she looked up at her best friend's smiling face; what horror was Sango going to endure? Keeping her eyes closed, she figetted with the red ribbon on the gift, which was soft to the touch. What slid from the paper and fell to the floor interested the demon exterminator so much that she chanced a glance to the unknown thing.   
  
Gingerly, she picked up the piece of cloth. It was what Kagome referred to as a 'T-shirt.' On the front was a picture of a young baby with wings on its back dressed in nothing but a diaper. In its hands it held a bow with an arrow knotched and aimed at the person who looked back at him. Beneath it read the caption: Can't touch this!  
  
Kagome laughed. "When I saw that, I immediatly thought of you and the trouble you have with Miroku!"   
  
Sango nodded, this was a perfectly good present, but the thought crossed her mind: 'The aimed arrow is nice, but my katana does more damage to wandering hands.'   
  
Inuyasha looked to the almost emptied pack. 'Did she bring me anything? Baka. Of course she didn't! Why would she bring a worthless hanyou like you anything? Especially after the way you treat her?' His mind argued back and forth. He snapped out of his thoughts as Kagome took his hand.   
  
"Here you go, Inuyasha." She said handing him the medium sized present. It was wrapped in silvery white paper and tied with a blood-red ribbon. She smiled that smile that made the strong demon's knees threaten to give way. "Go ahead, open it!"  
  
Carefully, he ran one of his sharp claws underneath the ribbon and clipped it off. The paper slid off of the object and landed softly on the floor. In his hands was a small silver dog that had a strong resemblance to Inuyasha himself. Right down to the small pointed ears atop its head. In its front paws it held a red rose that was held out to whomever was looking at it. The two eyes held that famous 'puppy dog' look as if it was begging the holder to take the flower and possibly forgive the toy. "Uh..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It was rare that he had ever gotten a present before; let alone one from a person he cared for.   
  
"Its okay, Inuyasha." Kagome said standing. "You don't have to thank me. I'm sorry guys, I need to go. Big test tomorrow! See you!" With that, she dashed off into Inuyasha's forest; towards the dry well.  
  
Inuyasha watched her go; he wouldn't stop her this time. Deep down, he knew those tests were important to her and would give her a break THIS time. He turned and came face to face with the ultimate group glare. "What did I do?" He scoffed.  
  
"Inuyasha you can be so heartless sometimes!" Shippou scolded, it was becoming clear that the sugar was starting to take effect...   
  
Miroku nodded, inching ever further from the singing rodent of doom. "She came all the way here to give you that gift and you didn't even thank her."  
  
"Go after her!" Sango insisted as she pulled her shirt on over her kimono. "Before I get really angry."  
  
Keade nodded as she began to get her herb grinding supplies out of her room.   
  
"Feh." Was the only sound they heard before the door flap opened and closed once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome slowed her pace as the well came into view. 'Now lets see, the test is tomorrow morning. Another three hours study time and then I'll pack my things for the trip back here...'   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
The miko sighed. 'Oh no. Don't tell me I'm going to have to 'sit' Inuyasha three or four times before I'm able to return.' She glanced back at the rapidly approaching demon. "Inuyasha! I have to go back! I told you that already!"   
  
The silver-haired hanyou skidded to a stop between her and the well. "I know that! But you left in too big a hurry!"   
  
"Why is that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, she was beginning to get angry. If he was going to tell her that she had to return to tend to a overly hyper fox then he had another thing coming.  
  
Inuyasha paused as he tried to find the best words to fit the situation. "I didn't....get...to....thank you."   
  
Kagome blinked. Was the tough hard shelled Inuyasha *thanking* her? "Uh, thats okay Inuyasha. I'm just glad you like it!"   
  
The hanyou turned his head away from her gaze. "But...I feel bad, cause you got me something and I didn't get you a single thing." He snapped his head and looked straight into those brown hues that he had grown to like...no...*love.* "I want to give you something Kagome."   
  
The teen blinked. "And what..."   
  
Kagome stopped midsentence as the Inuyasha dropped his head lower and capured her lips with his. The gentle touch of his kiss warmed every inch of the girl's being and when they parted, her heart skipped and raced.   
  
The hanyou smiled. "Kagome. I want to give you my heart. Because, you see, I have grown to love you. No. I have realized that I have always loved you."  
  
Tears streamed down the cheeks of the miko. "Oh Inuyasha." She cried. "I love you too! I always have! I've just been too afraid of what you would say. I was afraid you would reject me and run off laughing to Kikyo!"   
  
"Never again." He vowed. "Never again will I ever leave you for Kikyo. She is my past, and you. You are my future."  
  
And the couple kissed again as from the bushes a certain monk, demon slayer, kitsune, and miko looked on. "Awww!"   
  
Tears streamed down Sango's face. "I just love happy endings!"   
  
Fear filled the eyes of Shippou. "It won't be so happy in a minute!" He said as he and the others darted from the angered hanyou.   
  
"YOU NO-GOOD SPYING...." He swiped at the monk. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Kagome giggled. 'I think that test can be made up. Today, I think I'll just stay here. After all, Valley-dine's Day only happens once a year!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N *drools* Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed that! I had alot of fun writing this: esp. the mushy parts and the humor parts! Fear the HAMSTER DEMON OF DEATH!!!   
  
btw: I don't own 'Hit me Baby one more time' or anything else for that matter...T.T   
  
Comments, reviews and stuff are greatly apprectied! Please drop a line and tell me what you think!   
  
Thanks a bunch!   
  
~Sailor Saturn-Star~ 


End file.
